


Late Night Visits

by ayoitsabi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Romance, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoitsabi/pseuds/ayoitsabi
Summary: Chat Noir pays Marinette a late night visit. Entering her room raises his curiosity, their conversation leads to a surprising confession. Causing Chat Noir to question his feelings towards Marinette. (Mainly Marichat/Adrienette)





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quarter past midnight and Marinette was still up working on this new fashion design. She couldn’t even think of sleep at the moment. This design hit her the minute she laid down in bed and she had to at least sketch it down before the idea goes away. It was taking a lot longer than she expected though. She had trashed a lot of her sketches because there was something about it that didn't feel right. She couldn’t pinpoint what exactly was wrong with it.

 “ _Marinette_ ,” Tikki flew between Marinette and her sketchbook to gain her attention. “It’s getting late and you have school tomorrow.”

 “I know Tikki,” Marinette responded, “But I’m getting something here. If I could figure out what’s missing, this could be one of my best designs yet!”

 “It could wait until tomorrow.”

 “It could, but I can’t. I promise I’ll finish the sketch and I’ll head to bed straight after.”

 Tikki crossed her arms unconvinced. She knew how stubborn Marinette is, once something gets to her head it’s almost impossible to talk her out of it. So there’s no point trying to convince her otherwise. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I sure am exhausted. I’m going to bed, we have a long day tomorrow.”

 “Okay, good night Tikki,” she kissed Tikki on her forehead good night and the kwami headed upstairs to bed.

 She looked at the phone to check the time. It was pretty late and she sort of agreed with Tikki on how she shouldn’t over exhaust herself on a school night. She decided to set an alarm in case she loses track of time to go to bed. Satisfied with the decision, Marinette continued working the night away.

 

* * *

 

 Chat Noir was running from rooftop to rooftop with no particular destination in mind. It was a busy day for him with school. His after-school activities and the photo shoots his father had set up for him weeks prior. Then spending the rest of the night in his room finishing his homework and studying for the test at the end of the week.

 He needed a break for himself. And that’s exactly what he’s doing at this moment. He transformed into his alter-ego and decided to go out for a run. This is exactly what he needed.

 Nothing feels better than running around Paris in a leather suit without a care in the world.

 As he came up to the familiar neighborhood he stopped in his tracks. He spotted something out of the corner of his eye that caught his attention.

 He stood across the familiar building, it was Marinette’s parents’ bakery. What stood out to him was the single light was coming from Marinette’s room was still on.

  _“Hmmm.. Wonder why Marinette is doing up so late,”_ he spoke to himself. It was pretty late and it was a school night. Whatever the reason was, Chat was curious to find out.

 He was sure no one is even watching him as he pranced around Paris. So no one would notice him paying his friend a quick visit.  With the help of his baton, he activates it to give him the height and let himself fall in the direction of the Dupain home. He made his way over to Marinette’s balcony and noticed one of the windows was open.

 

* * *

 

“And done!” Marinette picked up her sketchbook raising it into the light to get a better view of her work. She may or may not have was inspired when she thought of Chat Noir, her crime-fighting partner when she is Ladybug.

 The idea first came up as a joke at first. It was random thought that came to mind when she began to wonder how Chat would look like wearing a dress. That's when the idea popped up of making a dress inspired by Chat Noir’s suit. And it’s exactly that, the model wearing a dress that shows many characteristics of Chat Noir’s suit. The model even had cat eye sunglasses and a choker with a bell like his. Even though this design was an accident in the making, Marinette is happy to have it come up when it did.

  _“That’s some beautiful work, you’ve done there Princess~”_

 Marinette threw her sketchbook upwards out of horror. Causing the loose papers to scatter all over the ground. She turned to where the voice had come from and she spots a familiar face sitting on her open window sill.

 “Chat Noir? What are you doing here?”

 “Well I was in the neighborhood and I noticed the light of your room was on from outside. Figured you might be awake and could use some company,” he answered. As he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

 Marinette felt herself blushing when she caught the flirt. She did not want to give the cat the satisfaction of seeing her flustered so she rolled her eyes at him.

 She quickly glanced over to her bed when she remembered Tikki was still up there. Hopefully, Tikki heard Chat Noir come in and hid in time. She was nowhere in sight, which was good.

 She turned and kneeled to pick up the loose sketches from the floor. “There’s no need for that, I’m already done with what I was working on. And don’t you think it’s a little late to have these pop in visits?”

 Chat Noir jumped down from the window sill, inviting himself into Marinette’s room. He kneeled down to help pick up the loose papers. “It’s never too late for Chat Noir, ever heard that cats are nocturnal?”

 “ _Oh, no._ Does that mean you’re going to be twice as annoying at night?” She replied in a sarcastic tone.

 “Only if you don’t give me the attention I need princess.” He picked up one of the sketches and started to analyze in more detail. “Wow, this is beautiful, glad to see you’ve been thinking of me.”

 Marinette snatched the paper of his hand, of course, it had to be her design of him he so happened to pick up, “Ha. Ha. Very funny.”

 “No, I’m serious Marinette. I knew you have talent, but you’ve outdone yourself,” he said. Marinette didn't know if she could take him seriously. But the way Chat had said it sounded genuine. she believed him.  Chat fixed the pile of the other sketches he had picked up and handed them back to her offering her a soft smile.

 Marinette accepted the papers back stuffing it back into her sketchbook, “Thanks.”

 “No prob-” Chat Noir stopped mid-sentence. She looked up at the cat to see that his gaze fixated right past her.

 Confused by his change of attitude and turned behind her to see what he was looking at. She felt her heart drop.

 He’s looking at all the pictures she has of Adrien Agreste plastered all over her walls.

 She immediately threw herself to the wall trying to cover all pictures, “Oh th-these! T-These are n-nothing. Nothing to see here!”

 “Uh...huh.” He answered. Chat stood up still looking at all the pictures on her wall. Marinette felt herself dying from embarrassment on the inside. “I uh… didn't know you were a fan of his,” he stammered to say as he scratched the back of his neck.

 “A fan?”

 “Yeah, That’s uh... the Adrien Agreste kid, right? Super famous or something like that, I didn't know you were a fan of his.”

 “Oh, no! It’s nothing like that, I mean yeah I guess I'm a fan of his, but it's something much more than that.”

 “Oh, so what, do you got a crush on him or something?” he joked.

 He had expected Marinette to laugh it off or brush it off like any other sly comment he likes to throw at her. Instead, she turned red and looked away. His smile faltered and felt his own cheeks burning. “Oh, oh my god, you have a crush on m- I mean on him?”

 “N-No! I mean yes! No, wait! Maybe? I- mean I..” Marinette fumbled over her words and flailed her arms as if it were to help her form words. She groaned and covered her face with her hands when she couldn’t think of anything to say.

 “H-hey,” she peeked through her hand when she heard Chat Noir had spoken out to her. He pulled on the neck of his suit looking equally as embarrassed.

 “I-I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to embarrass you. It’s none of my business so you don’t have to answer me. I shouldn’t have asked.”

 Marinette took a step back to let herself fall into the pink office chair that was right behind her. She sighed out and let her hands fall to uncover her face, “It’s okay Chat. It’s just-..” She sighed once again and averted her gaze from her partner. “I don’t think you’d be interested in hearing this, it’s stupid.”

 Chat then approached Marinette. He kneeled before her to get into her eye range and placed a hand on her knee as a way to offer comfort.

“I would not think such things of you. If you want to talk about it, I’m here, I’m all ears.”

Chat offered her a comforting smile, she couldn’t help but to smile back and chuckle. This was so like him.  Sure at some points, he could take everything as a joke and not be serious. But then again when the timing was right, he was one of the most caring guys she has known. Of course, he doesn’t have the slightest idea that she knows, she’s only have seen this side of him through Ladybug’s eyes.

She places her own hand on top of Chat’s that was on her knee as gave it a squeeze. “Thanks, kitty, that… means more to me than you think. It’s that-” she sighed once again trying to decide what’s the best way to explain it. No one other than Alya and Tikki knows about this. So admitting this to someone else was difficult, especially to this someone who is Chat Noir. But, she trusts them enough to confess to him,

“ _I’m in love with Adrien Agreste_.”

Chat’s eyes widened and grew red himself. He didn’t actually expect that Marinette would actually tell him. Now he looks like he doesn't know how to process this new information.

Marinette now felt herself grow red with embarrassment. Why did she tell him? She released the grip she had on Chat’s hand to cover her face once again. “Ugh, I’m sorry! I told you it was stupid!”

“No! Wait, hey!” Chat took one of Marinette’s hand in his to uncover her face, she looked back to him, “I told you I don’t think that! It’s just that..”

He grew silent as he too was struggling to come up with something to say. But he locked back into her gaze, “Y- You love him? You love... _Adrien_?”

If Marinette wasn’t red as a tomato already then she sure is now. It was so weird for someone else to ask her about her feelings for Adrien. But there was no going back now, she wanted to tell Chat because he was trustworthy. She nodded.

Chat was quiet for awhile and never averted his eyes from Marinette. A little too long for Marinette’s liking, it seemed like he stopped functioning and she couldn’t tell why. Before she had the chance to ask, Chat let out a chuckle and smiled.

“Wow... T-That’s great. That’s actually awesome!”

“It is?”

“Yeah!” he replied enthusiastically. He caught his over-enthusiasm as he coughed to get a better pitch of his voice. “I mean yes, but seriously Marinette, this is great!” He then grew quiet again and his smile faltered unexpectedly. He looked back to Marinette before he started to speak again, “Can I ask you something Marinette? But you don’t have to answer me if you don’t want to.”

“Uhh.. okay.”

“What is it that you love about him?”

Marinette wasn’t expecting Chat to ask her such a question. But she immediately felt enlightened when she thought more about it, “What isn’t there to love about him? He’s sweet, kind, amazing, a model! He’s perfect!”

“Perfect huh?”

Marinette didn't seem to catch the sad tone of Chat’s voice as she continued to beam when it comes to Adrien. “Yes! If only you knew him then you'll agree with me!”

Chat chuckled from Marinette’s enthusiasm.  “You seem happy when you talk about him.”

“Do I?”

Chat nodded, “Yeah, I've never seen this side of you before.”

Marinette blushed at the thought, which is true. Not even as Ladybug has she talked about her personal life to Chat Noir. Showing this side of him was new to her too

She didn’t realize until now that Chat still had a hold of hand until she felt his thumb circling on her hand. Chat too looked at his gesture.

“What if you find out, that Adrien isn't who you think he is?” he asked.

Marinette released her grip from Chat Noir’s hand, “Why would you say that?”

Chat sighed and stood from where he kneeled and paced in her room. He seemed to be thinking about how to word what he was trying to say. “We… We’ve all have battled a side of us we don't want others to see Marinette…. What if that's the case with Adrien? If you were to find out Adrien has another side to him, would you still love him no matter what?”

She didn’t know what to think. Where was this coming from? Why would Chat care what she thinks of Adrien? But instead of questioning him, she answered him. “Of course I would.”

Chat’s ears perked up at hearing her answer, “You would?”

“Yes without a doubt,” she answered confidently. “Because I fell in love with the real him, the side I never thought I expected to see of him when I first met him.”

She smiled when she remembered her first encounter with Adrien. Looking back at it still made her laugh. Chat looked at her puzzled, he doesn’t know what she was talking about so she started to explain.

“The first time I met him, I thought he was sticking gum to my seat. He's childhood friends with this girl who hasn't been so nice to me since grade school. I misjudged him for it, I thought he was exactly like her and didn't plan on giving him a chance. And then even though he didn't need to, he proved me wrong.”

Marinette looked back at Chat Noir, who looked enthralled with her story. He stayed quiet and listened attentively as she continued on.

“He showed me a side of him that I’m sure he doesn’t show to anyone. He wanted to prove to me that his intentions were pure. He showed me that he trusted me and that's when I knew. I fell for him, for who he is.”

Marinette feels surprised at herself. Saying out loud made her realize what she always had trouble putting it into words. This is the reason why she loves Adrien so much and it brought a smile to her face for finally piecing it all together. She sighed in relief to be able not for someone else, but for herself.

Even Chat Noir stunned from her confession. He too then returned her smile. “Whoa, Marinette… I never knew you felt that way before.”

She felt her face flush once more but a giggle escaped, “Well that’s why I’m telling you now, kitty. But I could never admit that to Adrien himself, I would die from embarrassment!”

Chat choked on nothing and tried to regain whatever composure he had, “W-What? I-I mean, why not?”

Marinette lifted her legs on top of the chair to cross them, “Because he’s Adrien Agreste! I doubt he even likes me back.”

The last word happened to come out sadly from her and she felt her mood had deflated by the end.

Chat Noir then took back her hand in his bringing it in close to him, “How would you know if you don’t take the risk?”

She scoffed, “Take the risk of getting rejected, no thanks. I don’t think I would bear to hear it.”

“C’mon Marinette! What if you’re wrong? What if Adrien does like you?”

“I.. I don't know. You actually think Adrien… could like someone like me?”

“You mean someone as amazing and down to earth as you? He’s an idiot if he doesn’t. Who wouldn’t fall in love with someone like you Marinette?”

Silence then fell between the two. Marinette felt the blush creeping back up her neck. She could feel her heart beating hard against her chest. She then realized how close Chat Noir was, she didn’t realize until now that Chat had laced his fingers with her own. How close he brought her hand, close enough to feel his chest. His heart was beating as fast as her own.

It was strange to her for feeling this flustered. The only other times she had felt this way was when…. She’s with…

Marinette’s phone then set off scaring both her and Chat Noir and releasing their grip from each other.

She picked up her phone to see the alarm she had set up was now ringing. She turned it off and turned to see a flustered Chat standing before her.

“S-Sorry! I set an alarm to stop myself from working so late!”

“O-Oh!” Chat then took out his baton checking the time himself, “Oh crud! It’s one in the morning! S-Sorry! I didn’t know it was so late!”

“N-No! I-It’s fine!” Marinette stuttered.

Then the silence hit them once again, both of them looked at each other flustered, not knowing what else to say.

Chat coughed out, before deciding to say something, “I-I think I should go now. This cat may have overstayed his welcome, heh.”

Marinette pushed her bangs to side out of nervousness, “Ummm right, it’s pretty late.”

They stood there a moment longer, and Chat turned to make his way back t where he came in.

He then stopped in his tracks and turned back. “Hey, Marinette, please think about what I said, I mean about telling Adrien.”

Marinette crossed her arms in front of her chest and nodded, “Y-yeah. I will… Thank you, for listening to me.”

Chat offered her another one of his genuine smiles, “No problem. I like listening to you and talking you. Do… Do you think we could do this again? You know, to talk I mean.”

Marinette smiled, “I would like that, as long as you don't scare the crap out of me again,” she joked.

Chat chuckled, “I’ll do my best. Good night Marinette.”

“Goodnight Chat.”

And with that Chat crawled out of the window, he gave one last look to Marinette and disappeared off into the night.

Marinette stood there a while longer, looking out the window in where Chat had left through. She then started relieving the moments she had with her partner and she felt herself flush.

She didn’t even notice when Tikki appeared in front of her, “What was all that about?”

Marinette didn’t even know herself, “I-I don’t know! What _was_ that all about?”

She looked back to the window and she felt herself grow warm. This feeling she’s having towards Chat Noir, is feeling all too familiar, but to what? Marinette wasn’t sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette likes him.

 No.

 Marinette Dupain-Cheng was in love with Adrien Agreste.

 And she told Chat Noir all about it, not realizing that Adrien is Chat Noir.

  _Crap._

 Adrien knew he shouldn’t have asked, but he couldn’t help but be curious. He wasn’t expecting Marinette to have answered Chat Noir. Yet she trusted him blindly and poured out her heart and soul to him. He was in shock from hearing her confession. The last thing he ever expected to hear about was how Marinette feels about him, as Adrien. Now that he had time to process it, it all made sense.

 Marinette was never able to have a proper conversation with him. She would always stumble over her words and would shy away whenever he approached her. And her facial expressions, she would grow red whenever he looked her way and give him a nervous smile. This entire time Adrien believed that Marinette was uncomfortable being around him. But that wasn't the case at all. and all the signs were pointing to it. She was in love with him the entire time.

And something about that actually brought him relief. He always thought that Marinette never fully forgave him for the gum incident but he’s been wrong all along.

 Adrien, still as Chat Noir, jumped from building to building until he finally made it to his home. Routinely, he was careful enough to not set off any of the alarms from the outside. Making it through the open window of his restroom.

 He then transformed back to his normal state and a tired Plagg fell into the palms of his hands.

 “What was all that about?” the black kwami asked him.

 “What do you mean?” he acted oblivious as he exited from his bathroom to his bedroom. Luckily no one noticed he was gone to his room was empty and continued his way towards his bed.

 Plagg flew out of Adrien’s hands and headed towards the plate of Camembert that was ready for him on the bedside table. “You know exactly what I mean! That whole lovey-dovey talk with Marinette. ‘ _Who wouldn’t fall in love with someone like you Marinette?_ ’ blegh!” he mocked him as he grabbed his camembert and began to chow it down.

 Adrien threw himself on top his bed and stared at the ceiling, heaving out a sigh,  “I don't know Plagg, what was I supposed to do? She told Chat Noir that she's in love with Adrien! But she doesn't know that Chat Noir is Adrien! Marinette told me her feelings towards me without even realizing it.”

 Plagg rolled his eyes at the teenager and swallowed the cheese he had in his mouth to respond, “Well, who cares! She doesn’t know Chat Noir is actually Adrien so it’s fine! It’s not like you like her back anyway.”

 Which got Adrien thinking, “But... what if... I do like her back Plagg?”

 He heard the kwami spitting out his camembert out of mouth from shock, he tossed the remaining cheese he had in hand aside and flew in front of him, “What?! What about Ladybug? Didn't you say she was the love your life?”

 “She is but- arghh!!” Adrien grasped his hair and pulled it out of frustration and sat back up on his bed. “Ladybug doesn't want to know my identity, and she doesn't want me to know hers. I respect her decision. But that means there is no way she’ll give me a chance if she doesn’t want to know anything about my civilian self.”

 As much as it hurt Adrien to say it out loud, it was true. Ladybug was not interested in knowing anything about him. So that means she's not interested in being something more than crime-fighting partners.

 “I don’t even know as much about Ladybug’s personal life, to begin with. Like for all I know, she could already be in a relationship with someone else,” Adrien sighed sadly. It was something he thought about all the time when he missed his lady.

 He would always wonder about simple things about her. Like what was favorite color? What does she like to do when she’s not fighting the bad guys? Could she be nearby? Wondering if she’s hanging out with her friends. Could she already be with someone she likes? He wanted to know everything there is to know about her, and it hurts knowing that it can’t be possible.

 He got back up from his bed and made his way over to his window as he stared out at the bright full moon in the sky.

 “And then there’s Marinette,” he continued as he leaned his arm against the window. He began to think back on his previous encounters with Marinette. “Everything is different with her. I always thought she never forgot her first impression of me. I thought that I ruined my chances of becoming friends with her and that it was the reason why she acted so uncomfortable around me. And then it turns out it's because she's in love with me and doesn't know the best way to approach me.”

 But then he started to think of encounters with her as Chat Noir and how different she acts to his alter-ego. “When it comes to Chat Noir though, she's so open and carefree. She comfortable and confident, I'm able to get to know her better through his eyes, and… she’s amazing. I could actually see the real her and she’s such a fun and caring person and so admirable.”

 The way he would joke around with her and he ends up being the baffled one when she throws him a snarky comeback of her own. Why couldn’t she be herself with Adrien like she is with Chat Noir? What was Adrien doing wrong? How would he be able to help Marinette overcome the obstacles of her nerves to be able to form not just a solid conversation, but a friendship? What if he were to tell Marinette he’s Chat Noir?

 But as quick as that thought came to him, the thought left him as quickly. Adrien knows that isn’t an option he can pursue.

 “If Marinette were to find out that I'm Chat Noir-"

 "No way!" Plagg interjected, "Not an option! You know that no one could know your identity."

 " I know what Plagg. But that's the point if Marinette were to know I was really Chat Noir, then things between us will change for the worse. She might not like me anymore if she finds out who I am.” Adrien sighed. Saying everything out loud now makes him realize how complicated both relationships are.

 He loved Ladybug, but he knows that their relationship may never go past being partners.

 And Marinette, he likes her too. And now that he finally understands her better by seeing the real her, he could see himself falling for her. But she’s more comfortable being around Chat Noir than she is with Adrien. If she were to find out that they both the same person, would she still love him the same? Is the risk of her finding out his secret identity worth it?

 Adrien let his head fall against the window as he started to grow a headache from thinking about it. It was too soon to tell how things are going to go from now on, he could be getting ahead of himself by overthinking this. He couldn’t help it though.

 “Ugh, you humans and you're over thinking!” He heard Plagg behind him retort, “You're making this more complicated than it needs to be! I’m done listening to this mushy lovey-dovey talk. It’s making me sick, let me eat!”

 Adrien scoffed at his kwami out of annoyance, but that annoying little blob had a point. He was making this more complicated than this needs to be. He was making this situation bigger than it actually was.

 He looked up at the starry sky with the full moon as he continued to think about Ladybug and Marinette. Both of them are amazing ladies, through Adrien’s eyes, in their own way. There was no easy way on how to approach his feelings.

 Ladybug was the love of his life, but like the stars, he was looking at from down below, she was far out of his reach. That distant speck of light he can barely see because that’s all Ladybug could offer. No more, no less.

 Marinette was like the moon, she was far but she was close enough he could see her more clearly. Learning about her true feelings towards him he started to see her in a way he would have never thought of before. He always had a special place for Marinette in his heart, she was his first real friend he made. He admired her. And he wasn’t lying when he told her as Chat Noir, how can someone not fall in love with someone like Marinette? So could that admiration he had for her then blossom into something more?

 That’s when he decided, the only way he could answer all these questions. He had to answer them himself by searching for it.

 " _I'm making my move. I want to get to know Marinette more, as Adrien._ _”_

 Plagg sighed at hearing the teen’s decisions, “Humans. You are complicated beings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! If interested, I also post my stories on Tumblr @ayoitsabi. Eventually, I'm planning to make some art to post along with the story and will update the chapters in the future. Stay tune!

**Author's Note:**

> If you recgonize this work, it's because I have reuploaded this because I deleted my old account. It was one of my more popular works so I brought it back inhopes of finishing it! I hope you guys enjoy and please let me know what you think!


End file.
